Alone
by Ace Sparks
Summary: Ace finds everypony missing!


Ace woke up to an oddly quiet morning. He trotted outside, nopony was in the square! He galloped at full speed to Twilight's library.

He knocked on the door. Nopony answered. He opened the door. Nopony was there, books and papers were strewn all about. One read:

'HELP ME', In red, still dripping ink. He slowly came to the realization that it was NOT ink. He shuddered. He dashed out of the library, no longer willing to be there. Just when he left, the tree collapsed.

He galloped to the square. There was a Sugarcube Corner cup with still hot tea in it. Ace sat down to contemplate for a bit. He wondered where everypony went, what happened to them, and why they left in such a hurry.

He figured that since everypony was gone, he could yell whatever he wanted. He decided to say some things. He started with: "BARNEY, YOU STILL OWE ME THAT BEER!". His words echoed repeatedly. Next he said: "SALAD MISSILES!" He figured that was enough.

It came upon him then that everypony he'd ever loved was also gone. He thought he'd go into the castle since nopony was there any longer. It was a long trot. He noticed there were also very few trees.

He stopped moving when he thought he saw a glow in the distance.

He cantered close to it. It was somepony. They looked to be frozen. Every now and then they warped a bit to the side. Their expression was sickly. Their eyes were wide open, pupils small. It seemed as if they were holding in vomit. He looked behind them and saw another. He galloped over to them. They were in the same state, except what the other held, this one did not. Bloody yellow vomit with foam were on the ground in front of it. He almost threw up just seeing it.

Right when Ace was about to leave, he suddenly felt the ground disappear beneath him. However, the sensation of falling never occurred. It was as if gravity itself left him. Suddenly, the world faded away before his very eyes. He was left in some sort of void. He looked around. There was exactly nothing around. He looked around panicked, straining his eyes for something, _anything._ He galloped at full speed in an undefined direction. It literally dragged on forever. He sat down, hopeless. He wondered if he could ever get back to the Equestria he once knew and loved, although in the back of his mind, he knew he couldn't. All the missed chances, everything gone. He was interrupted when he heard something of hooves tapping on glass in the distance. Fueled by hope, he dashed to the direction in which it came from. At full speed, he hit a wall of some sort headfirst, giving him a snoutbleed. He ignored it. The tapping became more urgent. He looked beyond the foggy black glass. He saw an obscured purple figure. He heard muffled:

"Ace, Hrts mr!" She said.

He didn't quite understand her.

"What?" He asked, realizing this was the first time he's talked in an **absurdly** long time.

"Ace, its Me!" She said, slightly less muffled.

He took a bit to recognize her, but it was Twilight.

"Twily!" He exclaimed, ecstatic.

"...How am I going to get out of here?" He asked.

He swung a hoof at the wall, with a reverberating 'Ding' the wall shook slightly.

He hit the glass again, it shook more.

Again. This time, it started tipping. Ace galloped as fast as he could, the colossal wall was falling on his side.

It started gaining velocity. He certainly couldn't make it. It fell on him, at least 100 tons falling on him. He definitely died. Yet somehow, he was still conscious. He was still in the same room. He noticed he was sitting down again. The distant tapping sounded familiar.

Fueled by hope, he dashed to the direction in which it came from. At full speed, he hit a wall of some sort headfirst, giving him a snoutbleed. He ignored it. The tapping became more urgent. He looked beyond the foggy black glass. He saw an obscured purple figure. He heard muffled:

"Ace, Hrts mr!" She said.

"Wait, didn't this just happen before?" He asked her.

"What?" She asked.

"Twily, I think I just died from this wall."

"What?" She asked again, more shocked than confused.

He swung a hoof at the wall, with a reverberating 'Ding' the wall shook slightly.

He hit the glass again, it shook more.

Again. This time, it started tipping. Ace galloped as fast as he could, the colossal wall was falling on his side.

It started gaining velocity. He definitely couldn't make it. It fell on him, at least 100 tons falling on him. He heard his bones crack, blood spattering. He definitely died. Yet somehow, he was still conscious. He was still in the same room. He noticed he was sitting down again. The distant tapping sounded familiar.

Fueled by hope, he dashed to the direction in which it came from. At full speed, he hit a wall of some sort headfirst, giving him a snoutbleed. He ignored it. The tapping became more urgent. He looked beyond the foggy black glass. He saw an obscured purple figure. He heard muffled:

"Ace, Hrts mr!" She said.

"Wait, didn't this just happen before?" He asked her.

"What?" She asked.

"Twily, help me..." He gasped, horrified.

As if he had no control of his own legs, he swung a hoof at the wall, with a reverberating 'Ding' the wall shook slightly.

He hit the glass again, it shook more.

Again. This time, it started tipping. Ace galloped as fast as he could, the colossal wall was falling on his side.

It started gaining velocity. He definitely couldn't make it. It fell on him, at least 100 tons falling on him. He definitely died. Yet somehow, he was still conscious. This time, however he woke up back where he was in Equestria before the world went away. He was still by the frozen pony.

"No..." He said, depressed. "No!" He shouted. What the _hay_ was going on here!? He turned away from the ponies and galloped to the castle. As he walked inside, there were guards at the door, frozen. One of them was missing their eyes, although there was no blood, just empty eye sockets. The other seemed to be shocked, his pupils were shrunken. He seemed to be galloping away from something. He trotted past them, into Celestia's hallway.

She stood tall as always, admiring one of her stained glass windows. Her face was out of view. Ace cantered in front of her.

Her eyes were gone without blood too, she had a happy expression on her face, a hoof on her chin. He wondered what the hay was going on, how this was happening.

He dashed out of the castle, not wanting to be there any longer. He didn't look where he was going. He tripped and fell off the cliff face, sent plummeting to his certain death, screaming. He hit the ground snout first. An agonizing, short pain was felt as his head telescoped into his body as his bones shattered and blood spilled...

Retaining his consciousness, he suddenly lost any sensation.

The ground disappeared again, then the world. He was in the void again. He trotted over to the glassy wall, yet again. He saw Twilight, saying the exact same thing again. This time, Ace wasn't going to say _anything._ He bashed his hoof into the wall of glass as hard as he could, shattering it. A rain of shards showered the two.

Twilight was sincerely shocked. Ace still said nothing as they trotted together. They both were teleported into the frozen world again. Twilight gave Ace a kiss on the cheek. Ace blushed and smiled, but still said nothing. Equestria may never be the same, but they were together, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
